


No Congenial Spirit As It Were

by sicituradmare



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Erebus&Terror in Ross expedition, Hecla&Fury, M/M, Parry men, Parry's Arctic expeditions, old messmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: Francis和Sir James的短篇集the old friends & messmates
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross
Kudos: 1





	No Congenial Spirit As It Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1825年8月，皇家海军中校爱德华·帕里舰长指挥的北极远征队在摄政王湾损失了两艘探险舰之一的狂怒号，狂怒号搁浅的岸滩被命名为狂怒滩，船上运载的补给物资部分转移给旗舰赫克拉号，部分被卸载到岸上定点储藏，这一当时的不幸事件将对后来的北极探险史产生重大影响，但置身其间的人却毫无所察。他们只能看到眼前的危险，担忧同伴目下的处境。关于James和Francis的帕里时代。故事发生在The Terror剧情开始很久以前。属于一个按时间点写作的短篇系列里的一篇。人物形象性格遵从历史记录。

“8月12日：从狂怒号上卸载物资储备的工作到今天终于完成，船员们也都暂且转移到了赫克拉号上，留下军官仍旧扎帐篷在岸上住。抢修工作在夜以继日进行着，每天仅能有三个钟头的睡眠时间。大家都感到精疲力竭。尽管如此，我们会想尽办法挽救她的，把这样一位老伙伴留在这里将会是令人痛心的损失。我仍然记得我和詹姆斯、杰克在她上面的好时光，况且要是……”

他听到帐篷门帘被掀开的细微响动，一阵寒风灌入，他不禁缩了缩脖子，把笔和小本子搁到一旁，抬起头，看见裹着防寒外套的人正凑近火炉边烘烤脱下手套的双手。

“你还好吗？”他正要从睡袋里爬起来，詹姆斯已经打手势阻止了他，“你睡你的，起来被窝又凉了，我能照应好自己。”他从炉子上架着的热水壶里给自己冲了杯热气腾腾的可可，揣在手里喝了两口，心满意足地叹了口气，开始脱掉围巾、外套和靴子，然后又脱掉了保暖裤和衬衣外面的格恩西毛衣，仅剩一件法兰绒衬衣和衬裤在身上。

“你刚刚在做什么，我进来时？”

“在记日志。”

“弗兰西斯，我不想提醒你这样做有多耗费时间，你可以到船上再补它，在我们不需要每天只能睡三个钟头的情况下。”

“你是对的。我的确想尽可能地多睡一会，以免干活的时候打盹误事，我一进帐篷就躺进了睡袋里面。可我总是睡不着。”

“是因为这里的环境吗？我不认为像你这样的老海员会有认床的毛病，弗兰西斯。”他听见他嗓音里轻微的调侃笑意。

“当然不……”弗兰西斯烦恼地说，“我担心着老姑娘。我害怕我们最后也没办法跑赢时间，抢修好她。你晓得的，赫克拉号的处境也不怎么保险，我们不可能在这里滞留太久，要是突然刮起了狂风，就得为了保住赫克拉号而把她遗弃在这儿……”

这是显见的迫在眉睫的危机，在伴护舰重伤搁浅无法修复的情况下，旗舰赫克拉号就是全体船员生命安全的唯一保障，而她也随时有被风暴和浮冰群撵上岸滩搁浅的可能性，因此帕里绝对不会冒着损失他们仅有的逃生机会的巨大风险在狂怒滩久留。一旦出现恶劣天候，他们就得向开放海域紧急撤离，以免赫克拉号像先前一样受困于冰里，在这种情况下，失去行动能力又没有船员照应的狂怒号会遭遇到什么，会否受到更加无可挽回的损伤，导致帕里最终不得不下达弃船命令？可能每个人都想到了这种不幸的结果，尽管大家仍然在尽心竭力地工作，打定主意要坚守到最后一刻。

“你担心得合情合理，可是老兄，我们只能尽力做到人所能做的一切事，把裁决留给上帝。”他把睡袋摆在他边上，手脚利索地钻了进去，“睡觉！”

弗兰西斯跟着躺回去，有一忽儿他不吭声了。然而他过度安静的呼吸却让詹姆斯明白地察觉到他还醒着。

“还是睡不着？”

“……嗯，抱歉，我影响你了吗？”他小声回答。

“没有。在想什么？”

“你……还有伯德……霍普纳舰长，还有杰克……我是说亨德森，他这会在哪艘舰船上，在做什么……噢，我真希望这趟航程里他能一起来。”

“很快就能见到的。”他安慰地说，“也许不来对他更好。”

是啊，倘若他们上一次的北极远征被认定是成功的，收获良多，尽管还是未能达成首要目标，那么这次远征几乎是从一开始就很不顺利，他们所碰到的北极区冰情远比前几年来得严峻，气候也更加恶劣，到这个时点已经注定将无功而返，即使他们能把狂怒号带离困境，今年内探索西北航道的窗口期也要关闭了，而他们的给养已经支撑不了留在北极再一年了。

“你还记得我跟你提起过的我以前服役的舰船吗？”他问詹姆斯。他也不知道自己怎么突然想要说这个。

“嗯，是五艘还是六艘？树神号、布里吞人号、河神号、夏洛特王后号……还有小嘴鸻号……我想不起来更多的名字了，那就应该是五艘？”

“你的记忆力真好……那我告诉过你了吗，关于我的第一次探险经历？”

“你没有说太多。”

“是在布里吞人号上，当然，它不像你的第一次，我的意思是，不是极地探险那种艰苦性质。但那时我才十七岁，没见过多少世面。”

“我能理解。我在十七岁的时候，也没见过多少世面。”詹姆斯在睡袋里翻了个身，侧过来面朝着他，“她是什么样的？”

帐篷外的火光透进来，弗兰西斯瞧见他的瞳孔变成了温暖的琥珀色，满头过分浓密的乌发刚从苏格兰帽里解放出来又经过了睡袋的蹂躏，正毫不驯服地在头顶卷翘支棱着，那乱糟糟的邋遢模样滑稽又可爱。特别是当你联想起年轻的詹姆斯·克拉克·罗斯先生在伦敦社交场合出没时的整洁体面、一丝不苟的仪表。

他习惯性地探手捋了捋，想把它们弄平顺。

詹姆斯动了一下，没有抗议。

“睡前故事，克洛兹先生。”詹姆斯提醒道。

“她是一艘44炮的巡航舰，是一艘年纪不大的新船，1812年才入役，但在1813年底之前已经经历过战斗……”

热可可的浓郁甜香弥漫在他鼻息间，分不清是从火炉那边飘过来，还是从咫尺之距，抑或是他自己唇齿间残留的余味。

“托马斯·斯坦斯爵士当时带着我们从斯皮特海德出发护送船团前往东印度，但是途中有一艘东印度商船突发故障，我们不得不离开船团，把她护送到丰沙尔维修，之后我们接到命令要绕过合恩角进入太平洋，协助福柏号和基路伯号追捕美国巡航舰艾塞克斯号，等我们到了瓦尔帕莱索才发现她已经被我们的同胞俘虏了……在那以后我们去到了加拉帕格斯群岛的查尔斯岛、查塔姆岛和詹姆斯岛，玛贵斯群岛的亨利·马丁爵士岛，邦蒂号上哗变者的后裔定居的皮特凯恩岛，在停泊皮特凯恩岛时我们遇见了那艘不幸的船的最后一位还在世的成员，他已经是个老人了，斯坦斯爵士好心地邀请他乘坐我们的军舰一道回国，亲眼看看他思念的祖国变成什么样了，但是他在岛上的家人一听到这个消息就围绕着他哭泣，死活不愿意放他离开，最后尴尬的军官们只能宣告提议作罢。在被笛福写进了《鲁滨逊漂流记》的胡安·费尔南德斯群岛，我们遭到了智利人士兵的洗劫，那时它是智利的流放地。当我们护送在智利的英国商船回国，在1815年7月抵达普利茅斯时，刚好接到滑铁卢战役的捷报。因为威灵顿公爵赢得了胜利，海军决定削减军备，布里吞人号就被退役了。”

他们相对沉默了一会儿。

“……你想念她吗？”

“她是我的第二艘船，不是第一艘也不是最后一艘，但她是带我去了最远、见识了更广阔的世界的那一艘船，在狂怒号与赫克拉号之前。我不是真的那么喜欢南美海域，当然更不喜欢热带，但我想我会永远记得她的。”

“是啊……”詹姆斯打了个呵欠，“我很抱歉，弗兰克亲爱的，我困得不行了，要是我睡着了的话……”

他的声音低下去，变得几乎不可听闻，两扇浓睫的阴影投落在挺直的鼻峰两侧。

弗兰西斯微笑起来：“没关系，我知道的。”

不是你不想听我诉说。

你早已是习惯于倾听的那一个。

“晚安，詹姆斯……”他翻了个身，保持平躺的姿势。

“晚安，弗兰西斯……”耳畔传来一句模糊不清的咕哝，像是睡梦中的呓语。

“别担心我们，老伙伴……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis参与的1821-23年北极远征（也是他的第一次极地远征）里，HMS Fury是Parry的旗舰，当时Francis和James还有Jack Henderson都在旗舰上，都是midshipman，他们从这里相识并结成挚友，Bird则是伴护舰Hecla上的midshipman。到了1824-25年远征，Parry用回了Hecla做旗舰，Fury变成伴护舰，Francis仍然在旗舰上仍然是midshipman，而此时已晋升lieutenant的James则到了Fury上，在Hoppner舰长手下，Bird也在Fury上。
> 
> 故而，Fury如果最终被弃船，对Francis来说有两个问题，一是失去了带给他美好回忆（1821-23年总体上是一次快乐而成功的北极远征，他和James也在她上面相遇）、对他也意义重大（是他的第一次极地远征）的一艘船，二是他的同僚和同伴，包括Hoppner舰长、James和Bird等人都要上军事法庭接受调查和审判，他担心这给他的朋友们带来麻烦。
> 
> 失去布里吞人号的回忆预示不久的将来失去狂怒号（十来天后），也暗示了他会有的难过，尽管水手们总是在从一艘船到另一艘船、不断地去旧迎新的过程里，但总有那么几艘船对他们别具意义，有别于眼中目睹过的千帆。而James无疑全盘理解他，尽管他没有就此话题深入，所以他最后说，“别担心我们”（“别担心我和伯德和霍普纳舰长他们”）……关于Fury，他的观念就是，我尽到一切努力，上帝决定成功与否。James永远比Francis乐观，而且能更平静地接受现实。
> 
> （事实上Fury的损失在七年后挽救了James和他当时的探险队伙伴们的生命……神意如此安排……此时的Francis和James当然不会知道，如果知道，Francis一定觉得Fury牺牲得值，哪怕这个连环锁会在更遥远的将来使他自己失去生命。）
> 
> 不晓得我有没有在文里传达出上述。但是当然，这适合对历史背景有一定了解的读者：）
> 
> 其实只是想写写帐篷和睡袋梗而已……还有，Frank dear！尽管历史里只见到Francis习惯叫“James dear”，而James一般是更为普通的“my dear Frank”……但是，同人应该允许这一点点不过分的脑补。


End file.
